Any computer connected to the Internet may be susceptible to malicious attacks. Software, such as anti-virus software, anti-malware software, or other security software, is available to protect the computer. However, these types of software become out dated very quickly. Further, the end user, or an administrator, of the computer must be responsible for obtaining, installing, and operating the software.
The security software may be outsourced to another device. For example, a security as a service system provides security services via the Internet on a subscription basis. The security as a service system may use shared resources across many subscribers. Enterprises may outsource security management to the security as a service system. All Internet traffic for the enterprise may be routed through the security as a service system, which identifies potentially malicious data. However, routing all traffic through the security as a service system may be expensive and redundant.